Execution
by Gift of Reading
Summary: Who suspects us? Who won't hesitate to kill us? Who hates us? Answer: everyone.  This is a fight for survival...
1. The Beginning

**Tayla**

**

* * *

**

Today, the Government passed the law to kill of Crosses or those that are in any way connected with them...  
Today, four children stand on a bloody platform waiting their fate...  
Today, other children around the world are faving the same torment...

No one suspects us they just follow their orders...

We're fighting...  
This is our story...

**

* * *

**

The air was buzzed with excitement, the crowd swayed as eager onlookers fought their way to the front. Upon the platform stood four children, all about the same age. In front of them stood a large guillotine, the cold blade was stained with the blood of those that had broken the law before. In the crowd was were Sam and I stood. Our travelling cloaks hid our faces even to those that stood around us. It could've been a normal execution on any normal day; that is, if the children were normal. Come to think about it, they probably didn't even know their potential.

**

* * *

**

The town mayor made his way upon the creaking wooden platform, you could visibly see the wood bend under his enormous weight. His beady black eyes showed only coldness, though his face did not. He was smiling broadly, his white teeth made him stand out from the towns folk. His cheeks were flushed a sort of shade between a periwinkle pink and a rosy red – I supposed he had celebrated with some wine last night after the capture, that drunken bastard.

The silly man cleared his throat, as if asking us to quiet down, although no one had been making a sound except for some mothers at the back of the group – crying for their children that had done nothing wrong. None of the people that had been executed in the last few months were guilty of any sort of crime. In fact, this whole phenomenon was happening because some the Government wanted to exterminate my kind – you'll find out soon enough, so let's get back to the mayor.

"As you all know these children have been found guilty of speaking ill of the government and organising a group to execute a robbery on the local bank," slurred the mayor. A little giggle escaped from his mouth and his cheeks somehow turned another shade red. I could tell that Sam wanted to jump up on the stage and strangle the man he once knew as his boss. I placed a hand on his arm, a quick touch, but enough to bring him back to the reality of why we were here. The four children on the stage turned out to have been gagged, so their cries for help were mumbled by the filthy cloths that were stuffed into their mouths.

Show time, I thought as the guards in midnight black uniforms pulled the first victim forward to receive their 'punishment'. Sam and I pushed our way through the crowd, coming up the blood soaked platform. The sickening smell of it coated my throat and made it difficult to breath.

They could at least clean up after themselves, I mumbled to myself and hoisted myself up onto the stage, blood already sticking to my hands.

"Excuse me, can you please remove yourself from the stage," ordered one of the guards in a soft voice. I knew who he was, he knew who I was and we both had the same goal in mind. I looked back at our military spy and said in a childish voice, "What? I thought you guys were going to kill those that were guilty, not those that are different."

A hush of whispers ran through the crowd, no one knew who or what I was. I pulled back my hood to reveal my face, my dainty figures showed no sign of famine as everyone else's did. Unlike the rest of the crowd I was also clean and feed. The villagers were watching the strange girl smiling, he smile was very warm and the warmth reached her crystal blue eyes.

"It would be nice if you kept to the script," grumbled the man under the other hood. He pulled back his cloak to reveal a very young boy, no older than fifteen – a year older than me. His golden hair glowed in the sunlight, making the messy look seem purposeful. His emerald green eyes seemed to be able to see right through you but they still had a soft glint to them.

"Who are you?" stammered the now shocked mayor, his cheeks were still their bright red but he seemed to have paled quite a lot. The four captives were watching us, unsure what to expect from their saviours.

"This is Spider and I'm Millipede," I announced pointing at Sam. Spider was his code name so no one could track us down, we had learnt a lot in the past few years.

"And we're here to rescue your 'guilty prisoners'," explained Sam. At that moment two guards came rushing forward to attack us, but tripped on a piece of thin web. Once they had fallen prey the pieces of web wrapped the men up in them. I went to high-five Sam for his good work when two more guards tried to tackle me. Well, let's just say they didn't even get to move when the world's fastest Cross ran behind them. I heard the rest of the guards pulling out their machine guns, at that moment was when the crowd decided to panic and run away.

One of the guards was quick and pointed his gun at me, there was no way I was gonna get away, not when the barrel of the gun was touching my skin. I heard the click of the automatic trigger and felt the muscle and skin being torn up on the lower left part of my body. I fell to the ground in a puddle of blood, the last thing I saw was Sam watching me fall without a crack in his composure. I smiled, everything was going to plan.

* * *

-_Vestri Exspectata_

* * *

Note: Each chapter I will change from character to character, depening on how I want the chapter to be told.


	2. The Light

**Sam**

* * *

Not much could be done with Tayla, her lower body was now a bloody mess. The other guards pointed their guns at me but found them being hoisted in the air by a thread of fine web.

"He he...nice one Spider," murmured a faint voice from the crumpled body of Tayla. Strangely enough the outline of where her limbs used to be suddenly glowed a soft baby blue. When the light disappeared her limbs had reappeared basically out of thin air. Again the light glowed but this time from her waist down and it stretched in a lumpy tail - I guess you could call it. Little pointed legs produced themselves from the glowing bodily parts and when the formation was complete the light disappeared and in place of her legs was a very large Millipede body.

I sighed, "You always knew how to make an impression." On my own body I had limbs appearing as well, an extra pair of arms and an abdomen. The web came for thickly now from my hands and abdomen, it was now strong enough to break metal – to prove I lashed it like a whip at the guillotine which snapped upon impact.

"Lets get this party started," replied Tayla, her Cross body projecting her at high speeds through the guards – kind of like when you go tenpin bowling. I shook my head; I needed to get the prisoners so I left all the fighting to Tayla and hurried towards the frightened children.

"Hey, don't worry," I told them assuringly, "We're just like you and we'll take you to more like us."

I gently pulled the cloths out of their mouths and the first thing they said was, "What are you?" I smiled, such innocent children.

"We're Crosses." I whispered back before hoisting the first child onto my shoulders.

* * *

-_Vestri Exspectata_


End file.
